tnmfandomcom-20200213-history
Regular episodes
The following is a list of all regular free episodes of That's Not Metal, released every week (usually on a Friday) on iTunes and Soundcloud. For a list of That's Not Metal Premium episodes, see premium episodes. Episodes Regular episodes #"A New Hope" – 4 September 2015 #"Climb Like a Monkey" – 11 September 2015 #"Never Sounded Better" – 18 September 2015 #"Get There Early" – 25 September 2015 #"Sorry, Alien Ant Farm Dude" – 2 October 2015 #"Digging a New Grave" – 9 October 2015 #"The R. Kelly Grindcore Massacre" – 16 October 2015 #"ScatManowar" – 23 October 2015 #"Squeak and Destroy" – 29 October 2015 #"Brimful of Tossers" – 6 November 2015 #"Pour Some Lambrini on Me" – 13 November 2015 #"Master of Muppets" – 20 November 2015 #"Moobs Like Danzig" – 27 November 2015 #"Toastmortem" – 4 December 2015 #"The People vs Andy Copping" (Download Festival 2016 special) – 11 December 2015 #"Top 20 Albums of 2015: Balls to the Pedal" – 18 December 2015 #"Wheey! It's Christmas!" – 24 December 2015 #"The Big 2016 Preview Part 1: An Ant's Dick" – 1 January 2016 #"#LemmyForever" – 8 January 2016 #"Long Glorious Hair" – 15 January 2016 #"Durst of Love" – 22 January 2016 #"C*ck on a Leash" – 29 January 2016 #"Caught in a Pie" – 5 February 2016 #"Steve's Radical Cool Dude Party" – 12 February 2016 #"Splish, Splash, Taking Abbath" – 19 February 2016 #"SIMPLE PLAN MUST DIE" – 26 February 2016 #"Tonight Alive's Toenail Burrito" – 4 March 2016 #"Beez Album Roulette" – 9 March 2016 #"Born to Be Wild Stallyns" – 11 March 2016 #"World's Greatest Dad" – 18 March 2016 #"Hill Album Roulette" – 23 March 2016 #"Tim Armstrong Sings" – 25 March 2016 #"Big Bouncy Bummer" – 1 April 2016 #"Trumboner" – 8 April 2016 #"Broken Asshole Society" – 15 April 2016 #"The Purple Podcast" – 22 April 2016 #"On the Cover" – 29 April 2016 #"Come Dine with Andrew W.K." – 6 May 2016 #"For £100,000, Would You?" – 13 May 2016 #"Balls on Parade" – 19 May 2016 #"You Hate Metal" (co-hosted by Architects) – 27 May 2016 #"Slam Dunk in Drublic" – 1 June 2016This was the first episode released under the banner of "That's Not Metal Powered by EMP", following the podcast's sponsorship deal with online merchandise store EMP. #"Download Festival 2016 Preview" – 3 June 2016 #"Wet Sock Fury" – 9 June 2016 #"Download Festival 2016 Review" – 17 June 2016 #"Down Pon the Sickness" – 23 June 2016 #"Cocks and Dragons" – 30 June 2016 #"Bomb Her Jacket" – 7 July 2016 #"Extreme Metal Vibrator" – 14 July 2016 #"MCR You Ok, Hun?" – 21 July 2016 #"Hey, I'm Walking Here!" – 28 July 2016 Special episodes *"TNM Encore: Alexisonfire, Funeral For a Friend & More" – 29 September 2015 *"TNM Encore: New Metallica Album" – 6 October 2015 *"TNM Encore: Guns N' Roses Reunion Special" – 13 October 2015 *"Download Festival 2016 Special" – 21 October 2015 *"TNM Encore: Playing Albums in Full" – 27 October 2015 *"Boglin with a Wig: Download 2016 Special" – 9 November 2015 *"Beez Meets Kevin Lyman" – 25 March 2016 References Category:Lists Category:Episodes Category:Regular episodes